An Autumn Leaf
by Ava Nova
Summary: A prophecy, two cats lost and two kittens to care of, and a whole lot of trouble residing in the old junkyard. Part One of the Seasons Series! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned Cats I would be writing fanfiction?**

"Maybe this wasn't our best idea Dell…" a young queen's voice quietly whispered from the shadows. Alonzo sat up quickly, blinking to wake himself up. The 'graveyard shift' he was sometimes given left him alone on watch, not too early in the morning but not late enough for other Jellicles to be enjoying the moon. The sound of someone nearby wasn't a regular occurance.

"Calm down Sil. I just want to check out the nest. I think that street cat tore it down." An older, slightly bossy tom's voice, louder and closer, reached Alonzo's eyes. He sat up slightly, not worried. They both sounded younger than him, surely nothing to worry about.

"But we have to cross the road to get there, and you know mother said never to go out without her…" The queen's voice – apparently Sil – rang out after. There was a slight thump and a muffled 'ouch', before a sleek, dark brown tom came out of the shadows and neared the rain slicked road. Alonzo watched on silently, his eyes again starting to droop.

"Come on, Shock." 'Sil' whispered, before appearing in Alonzo's line of view. She was young, but not a kitten. Fairly scrawny with uncared for – near untameable – brown tabby fur and what seemed to be a twisted front paw, hindering her movements. The silent Jellicle guard rested his head on his hands.

Barely a step after 'Sil' a smaller, younger queen came out, skitterish and nervous, looking about.

'_Probably worried about being caught by their parents.' _Alonzo thought. The kitten seemed to turn and stare directly at him – a stare he couldn't quite interpret – before turning towards the road and quickly catching up to the queen ahead of her. As soon as the small queen's front paw hit the road – which the tom had already crossed – panic erupted.

"Children!" A much older queen – their mother, Alonzo guessed – came from the same direction they did, running to try and catch them. The two queens' eyes widened as they hurried across the road.

"Trouble!" 'Sil' called, as Alonzo stood bolt upright. The light shining of the damp road seemed to be approaching… the human contraption they call 'car' must be nearing….

The motherly queen was unaware, catching onto the kitten almost in the middle of the road.

"What have I told you about crossing the road, Shock? You'll get hurt! You could be--" Alonzo started climbing down from the small tower of junk he was perched on quickly.

"Ma'am, get off the road--"

The kitten looked at him one more time – a sad, lost and unhopeful look – only a second before the 'car' slammed into them, dragging them down the street in a bloody tangled mess.

The young queen across the road howled in sadness, the tom holding her back. Alonzo's eyes were glued to the place they had been only a second ago.

'_It was almost as if she knew…' _Alonzo thought absently, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and quickly crossing the road. The queen was still howling, sobbing and limp in what Alonzo guessed to be her brothers arms. The tom cried silent tears. Even Alonzo was nearly in tears seeing the sudden and early deaths.

"Mother…" The tom whispered.

"Shock!" The queen howled. As Alonzo approached the tom looked up sadly, and despite his best thoughts neither of them saw the other as a threat. Alonzo slowly ushered the two back across the road and too the junkyard silently.

They needed to mourn.

**A/N: Awww, sad beginning! I would have loved to make Shock live longer, but I'll explore her character later on ******** Awws! Only a little bit to start – sort of like an epilogue if you will. Reviews (and flames) welcome. Also, if you can think of a better title please tell me! I couldn't think of one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned Cats I would be writing fanfiction?**

**Yay! Two reviews!**

**Jelliclegirl: I've planned to add more characters in, I'm just trying not to totally Mary-Sue the story straight away :p**

**Tiherina: See? New chapter. I know, it's sad. ******** I'm so evil. It's get happier!**

**Super Happy Candy Cookies for you both!**

The rays of the morning sun slowly peaked into view as the morning began.

Munkustrap slowly waltzed out of his den, yawning and stretching in the warm sunlight.

'_No one will be up for at least another hour.'_ He thought to himself. As he turned to go and relieve Alonzo from his post (and probably wake him up, as he did every other morning) the silver and black tabby took a double take.

A young brown tabby queen lay nestled into a slightly older pure brown tom, both sleeping with red rimmed eyes and tried tear tracks. Sitting only a few feet away was the black and white guard Munkustrap was looking for, head on his paws, deep in thought.

"Alonzo." Munkstrap called. Alonzo quickly sat up and shook his head slightly.

"I pulled an all nighter, Munk. Sorry if I'm a little slow." Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"What about these two." He gestured to the unknown… siblings?

" I saw them on watch last night. You can find their mother and younger sister… a tangled mess dragged halfway up the street." He choked out. Munkustrap took a quick breath.

"I had to do something, Munk. I couldn't just leave them there, they'd get hurt." Alonzo pleaded. Munkustrap wasn't usually very lenient on newcomers. Only few were accepted into the Jellicles, most just staying until they had recovered and again leaving a few days later. Munkustrap nodded quickly, eyes still on the young cats.

"I'll get Jenny and Jelly to take care of them for a bit. Get them cleaned up, make sure they're okay. You did a good thing, Alonzo." Munkstrap said, turning to step away.

"I wish I never had a chance to 'do a good thing'. Then maybe these two would still have their family." He said thoughtfully, curling up in his previous spot. Munkustrap stopped, still, thinking over the patched toms words, before continueing on his way.

"They refuse to let us clean them traditionally, dear." Jenny said as she had Mistoffelees boil some water for her. He himself only knew the cats were there, not their predicament.

"I wonder what happened…" He said, handing the makeshift bowl to Jelly.

"Another time, another place dear." Jenny said, hurrying back towards them with a small cloth.

"Thank you very much Mistoffelees. It was very kind of you." Jellylorum kindly offered, gently touching his paw.

"No problem Jelly, you're just trying to do your job. Call me if you need me again." He said, smiling as he walked out the large den and into the growing sunlight of the morning. She found another cloth and went in to see the 'patients'.

Jelly was woken up this morning by a stoic Munkustrap, asking for her help. He sent her over to wake Jenny, and they were halfway through breakfast when Munkstrap returned, this time in Jenny's den, with two young, scruffy and incredibly sad kittens. They immediately got to work.

"Jelly, can you take care of the young lady here?" Jenny said, over near the brown tom. He has supplied the name 'Dell' which seemed quite short… maybe a nickname. Jellylorum approached the queen, dipping the cloth into the hot water as she passed. She rang the water out until it was mostly damp and lifted it up to wipe some of the tear tracks – and the dirt that stuck to it – off the young queen's face. She flinched away, but eventually allowed Jellylorum to clean her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Jelly said softly. In a quiet, near silent whisper, the tabby said,

"Silhouette."

Across the junkyard, in the small den shared by the two twin mystics of the tribe, a sharp cry of horror and pain rang out through the near silent morning.

Coricopat sat bolt upright and turned to his screaming sister, her eyes still clenched shut as she witnessed another horrifying nightmare.

"Tantomile, wake up!" he called, grabbing her shoulders and lifting her torso of the ground. Her eyes opened suddenly and she took a deep, shuddering breath. She immediately shared her dream with her brother, thanks to the mental link happily shared between the two.

"Do you think this was a vision?" Coricopat said, trying to search the minds of those awake already. Tantomile closed her eyes and did they same.

After only a few minutes of searching they latched into the mind of a cat having the same nightmare Tantomile had, only confirming their fears.

Poor Alonzo had seen the beginning of what was to be a disastrous adventure.

**A/N: Tada! That was a bit longer. Hopefully it will tide you over until I can think of what will happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned Cats I would be writing fanfiction?**

**I'm getting all these favorites and alerts, for the story and for me as an author… THAT'S AWESOME!**

**Musicgal3: New chapter *squee*. I like the word 'intriguing' too… mind if I steal it? *hands a Super Happy Candy Cookie***

**And thanks to everyone who put this story on alert or favorite, it makes me happy.**

Dell was numb.

That's the only word he could possibly describe himself as. These people… he should be scared and angry. They tried to get too close too fast. He should be scared, hissing, running…

But he wasn't.

He didn't really like his mother too much. When he and Sil were very young Mother was kind, and loving, and perfect. Now he knows that nothing perfect ever stays. Something happened to her and… she just wasn't the same.

Still, her death hurt him. But it was nothing near the pure anguish he felt when Shock was killed.

Shock was born after Mother's… accident. Even her name shows that Mother wasn't quite the same. Shock was small, and frail, and her paw was twisted, but Sil and he loved her. She was their little beacon of light. She was perfect.

But perfect things never last.

He knew he should feel some fear for these perfect cats.

But he didn't, and he couldn't figure out why. He also couldn't figure out why he wasn't bawling his eyes out, mourning the lost family. Little did he know anguish was going to hit him like a freight train.

The kitten slowly met as they did every morning, yawning and grumbling about their pushy parents, even though most of them woke themselves up.

"Good morning Ellie." Jemima yawned to the dark furred kitten approaching, still trying to rub sleep out of her eyes. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were already sitting at the tire, waiting for the rest of the kittens. Pouncival turned to the approaching queen kits in a bored fashion before looking up quickly, suddenly awake.

"Hey, who's that?" He asked. Tumble turned his head to where Pounce was looking.

"That's Jemima, and that's Electra. What about it Pounce?" He rolled his eyes.

"Not them, him!" He said, pointing behind the two queens to an unfamiliar tom just older than them, deep in thought atop the car. He didn't seem too happy, but was rather intriguing **(1)**.

"I dunno, Pounce…" Tumble said, blinking. Just as Jemima and Electra approached, Etcetera came bouncing up.

"Hi! What's going on?" She asked quickly.

"We wanna know who that guy is." Pounce said, as the girls looking over and saw the brown furred tom.

"Let's go find out!" Cettie half shouted, bouncing over to him.

"Hi! I'm Etcetera, who are you?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked down at her and blinked quickly.

"I'm Dell." Cettie smiled.

"Hi Dell! What are you doing in the Junkyard? Are you a Jellicle? Are you a stray?" She asked quickly. He stared for a moment.

"You should learn not to ask so many questions. You might not get the answer you want." He said cryptically. Cettie tilted her head, confused.

"You remind me of my sister." He said finally, standing and walking towards Jenny's den. Cettie frowned. He has a sister? She walked back over to her friends, in thought, ready to tell them what she had learned.

Coricopat and Tantomile had left not long after their awakening, and were now sitting in Munkustrap's den, trying to explain to him what was going on.

"Tantomile had a vision, Munkustrap. It involves these two new cats." Coricopat said, and Munkustrap leaned towards them slightly.

"Do you know what it was about?" he said. Tantomile nodded. In a slow, whispered voice, she sang out her prophecy.

"_On Summer night a shining star_

_Will lose themselves and all they are,_

_On night of Fall and all around_

_A fallen flower shall be found,_

_On Winter night there will be lies,_

_A kit is born, an elder dies._

_On one Spring night in cooling rain_

_The cycle shall begin again._"

Munkustrap sat in silence. It could take a while to decipher.

"We have a feeling the queen is the 'fallen flower'. It is fall after all, and we found her during the night. But of course, sometimes prophecies refuse to be straightforward." Tantomile said, looking to her brother, who nodded slightly.

"That may be. For now, we have to find Old Deuteronomy and ask for his advice. Does your vision say anything about them staying here?" Munkustrap asked, standing near the door to his den. Coricopat and his sister stood up and walked out the door, leaving only one piece of advice behind them.

"It doesn't matter whether they stay or go – we will still be closely tied to their destinies."

**A/N: I rather like how I wrote my prophecy. I sort of stole the pattern of it from 'The Marvelous Mad Madam Mim' and her story 'The Strange One' (a great story!) So.. sorry! The words are my own though!**

**See? Said I'd use intriguing, musicgal. :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A new chapter! I'll try to have at least one up each week (how long has it been since I last updated? o.0)**

**Musicgal3: I'm planning to leave it a secret as long as possible but... I don't even know about the prophecy myself. I wrote it, and then I forgot what it was about o.0.**

Old Deuteronomy was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the approach of the silver and black tabby, his eldest son. He remembered the time he was only called Deuteronomy, before he was leader. But who can remember this time? Even some of the elder Jellicles have forgotten, so his days upon the Vicarage wall were spent contemplating a time he wasn't 'Old'. When he had a mate, and children. He had buried the bodies of all his mates, sad days spent wiping his eyes with dirt covered paws. Except for one. He never learnt of what happened to her, only that after having kits she ran away. He was sad, for certain, and he never had another mate. He often believed she had fallen in love with someone else.

"Father." Old Deuteronomy's eyes widened, and if he was younger he would have jumped. He slowly smiled at his son, leaning up slightly.

"Hello my son. What brings you to the Vicarage Wall?" He asked.

"Bad news I'm afraid." Munkustrap said, jumping up next to his father. Old Deuteronomy laughed.

"There is no bad news, son. Only news." Munkustrap raised a brow.

"Two kits have been left behind after their mother and younger sisters were crushed by a car." He said, wincing. Old Deuteronomy looked down.

"Well that _is_ bad news."

"I want to know what I should do father. There are strict rules against bringing in just anyone, but I can't just send these kits off, can I?" Munkustrap asked. It wasn't often the tabby displayed feelings of confusion or hopelessness, and his father was one of the only people he trusted enough to do so in front of.

"I trust your judgment, son. It is always best to follow strict rules. Do we even know if they are not Jellicles?" He asked. Munkustrap drew a breath and opened his mouth. He paused, and closed his mouth again, in thought.

"Now that I think about it, I have no idea." There was a silent pause. It wasn't awkward; both toms were lost in thought.

"I shall allow them to stay until they either chose to leave, we find a better place for them or we can find if they are Jellicles." Munkustrap said finally. Deuteronomy passed a paw through his son's headfur, ruffling it.

"This is why I trust you." Munkustrap smiled, before saying goodbye and making his way back to the junkyard. Old Deuteronomy sat back onto the wall, returning to his previous train of thought.

Sil was sitting silently next to Jellylorum, who was watching her carefully. Jelly cocked her head to the side, looked sadly at the kit who seemed so morose.

"What's wrong child?" Jelly asked. The kit looked slightly to her right, near jelly.

"My mom is… dead. So is Shock. I miss them… s-so much…" She choked. Jenny, sitting on the young queen's other side cooed sadly, wrapping an arm around their young ward as she cried silent tears.

"I know it hurts sweetheart. Everyone loses someone they love at one time or another. If there was some way I could cheer you up I would, but sometimes we just need to cry. One day you'll realize that they will always be with you. Dearie, you don't come to be my age without having a few heartbreaks. It will pass, you just need to wait it out." She said softly, smoothing Sil's fur. Sil grabbed onto Jenny's coat and sobbed, and once again Jenny felt like a mother.

"This kitten Etcetera has this avid fascination with me, and I can't figure out why." Dell said, quite a while later, to Alonzo. Alonzo's eyes widened, thinking of Tugger.

"Good thing The Rum Tum Tugger isn't here, he'd be furious." He said. Dell turned to him.

"The Who Where Whatter?" He said quickly. Alonzo chuckled.

"Rum Tum Tugger. Resident flirt. Etcetera is the leader of his 'fan club' so to say. It's surprising, you look nothing like him. Wonder what about you interests her." He said. Dell sighed.

"I probably figured she'd be like that. She's far too… bubbly. It's weird." He said. Alonzo smirked.

"Think she likes you?" he questioned. Dell shot up, turning to Alonzo again.

"Bast, no! She's probably just trying to get in my head. Anyway, there's that Tim Tom Tummer or whatever his name is."

Alonzo fell off his post, laughing uproariously.

**A/N: I can sort of see this as a filler chapter, to keep the story going longer. It helps me get used to how I will play out all the characters too. Trying not to make them accept Sil and Dell straight away!**

**Please review! I want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another one up! On a roll!**

**Tiherina: Why thank you! See? Another chapter just for getting a review ^_^ They makes me happy.**

**Musicgal3: Excuse me, while i jump and scream. 'I GOTS A REVIEW!! WEE!' Yes, I loved writing those lines. I always get his name wrong when I'm not paying attention, and Who Where Whatter was what I called him when I first heard his name. Tee! Pssst – The Prophecy has something to do with the past, the present, and the future. That's all I got so far. ^_^**

The nightly meeting was generally a quiet time, where Munkustrap would explain things about the day that were relevant to everyone. Newborns were celebrated, new mates, and deaths were mourned. Every now and again they would joke around, like a large group of friends, a family. But tonight was definitely different.

The moon shone down on the Junkyard, illuminating the group of Jellicles chattering with each other.

"Have you seen the new two? I wonder what they're doing here?" Queens gossiped. Munkustrap stood, and quickly silence fell.

"I'm sure most of you have either met Sil or Dell. They will be staying with us for a while." Munkustrap said.

"Are they Jellicles?" Plato asked. Munkustrap shrugged.

"We don't know. We are hoping through their time here we will find out." He said calmly.

"Why are they staying?" Cassandra asked. Jellylorum took in a sharp breath.

"Last night… there was an unfortunate accident. Whilst trying to cross the street near the night post their mother and younger sister, Shock, were crushed by a human car." There were collective gasps and cries of 'oh dear'. Dell wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders. Jenny and Jelly were sitting nearby, ready to take the poor queen away should she break out into tears.

"Where are they staying?" Skimbleshanks asked, looking towards the silver tabby, truly worried about the two poor cats before him.

"I'm sure Jellylorum or Jennyanydots wouldn't mind--"

"We would like for them to stay with us." Coricopat and Tantomile chorused, and some of the kittens started to talk in hushed whispers. Munkustrap raised a brow, waiting for an explanation he already knew.

"I had a vision in the night. I feel they may be involved, and so would like to keep them nearby just in case." Tantomile said.

"Their presence may help us discover the meaning of the prophecy." Coricopat added.

"We are not ready to publicly speak it yet." They chorused, finally. Munkustrap nodded, agreeing to their plan.

"I'm sure there isn't much other news today. Goodnight, friends." Munkustrap said, moving towards his golden mate, Demeter.

"Will they be okay?" She said, looking towards them, worry etched across her face.

"I see no reason not to trust the twins. Now the other twins, that would be a worry…" He joked, leading his mate towards their den, chuckling together.

The mystic twins had spent the day enlarging their den, again glad there weren't many other living too nearby to them. There was now a small alcove under a large plastic basket, filled with soft blankets.

"I hope you won't mind sharing that little space." Tantomile said softly, leading them in. From what the siblings had heard about the twins, it was strange for anyone to be in their den. Sil looked around as Dell conversed with the twins. A large candle sat in the corner, illuminated with rich orange light. The den was fairly small, but the ceiling was high. It seemed very stable and well made. Tantomile and Coricopat had beds near each other, and a small pile of books sat nearby. The one on top of the pile, sitting open, was in a language Sil couldn't understand.

"It's latin." Coricopat said suddenly, turning to her. She jumped slightly, before nodding. The dark twin seemed nice enough, if not very social. She smiled.

"Thank you. I'm… really sorry if I seem too sad." The twins looked at each other, approaching her.

"It's okay." Tantomile said softly.

"We lost our parents at a young age too." Coricopat added. By this point, Dell had reverted to lying on a blue cotton blanket it their alcove. Sil nodded, sniffling slightly. Suddenly, two pairs of thin arms wrapped around her.

She knew this was probably strange for the two, and she had only just met them, but it didn't feel awkward. It almost felt… familiar. Like old family. She rested her head on Tantomile chest before they pulled away. They said their goodnights and as Coricopat blew out the candle, the twins smiled at her.

And she smiled back.

**A/N: Cori and Tanto are like, my favorite characters. I've decided to give them a personality, unlike in most other stories where they just seem like soulless future see-ers with no other use. Lol. Semi-rant.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And I'm back! Wooow… three chapters in two hours… o.0 Today's last chapter, I promise! (Did I tell you I'm a compulsive liar?**

**Musicgal3: Every time I get a review I stop and say to myself 'Hey… lets write more!' **

The night passed slowly for Sil, who kept seeing the same scene over and over in her dreams. But it didn't seem to be from her perspective. She was seeing herself lead Shock across the road. Was this what Alonzo saw? Shock looked right at him _half a moment_ before she was crushed.

Sil instantly sat up, sobbing. Dell was still asleep, turning slightly. He could sleep through anything. Sil put a paw over her eyes, breathing deeply and trying to stop her heartbeat as she sobbed quietly.

Across the room, Tantomile was seeing the same dream again. She used her powers to mute the dream, sending it to the back of her mind as she slept on in peace.

Coricopat wasn't so lucky.

In a similar fashion to Sil he shot up, breathing deeply, eyes wide and sweat on his forehead. He used the back of his paw to wipe the slick fur and immediately began to calm down, drowning out the images of the night before. He could hear, through the deep silence, another voice sobbing. His face suddenly curious and thoughtful, he slowly rose and moved towards the form of Sil, sitting near the edge of the alcove, sobbing. She looked up and saw him, hurriedly wiping away her tears. He knelt next to her.

"Nightmare?" He whispered to her. She nodded shakily.

"I-I can't s-sleep. I keep seeing th-them." She whispered. He smiled sadly to her, beckoning him to follow her.

"Maybe we should just get your mind off it. You were looking at this book before weren't you?" He asked in a whisper. She nodded.

"It's in Latin though. I can't read it." She sniffed. He nodded.

"I'll teach you latin. We'll start by learning a few phrases, just to keep your mind off it." She smiled sadly up to him, moving her hand from her face.

"Okay. What's first?"

"Nox noctis Formidonis." He said. She looked at him, confusion written on his face.

"Night terror." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. They sat side by side, either saying phrases or pointing to words in the book in front of them.

When Dell woke in the morning, Sil wasn't next to him. He sleepily looked around before shooting up, looking through the rest of the den to see Tantomile sitting up, reading a book over the shoulders of the sleeping forms of Coricopat and Sil, leaning on each other. He rubbed his eyes and stood, walking over to them. Tantomile looked up, silently mouthing 'aww' to him. He poked his tongue out at her.

"Hungry?" She asked. He nodded.

"Jenny will have something for you. It's far too early to hunt." She said, walking out of her den. He followed her, wincing in the bright sunlight.

"Didn't picture you as the lazy type." He chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I just would really rather get back to make fun of my brother over this." She smiled. Dell smirked, lazily laying an arm over her shoulder, acting very cliché.

"Tantomile, I think this is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship."

Coricopat awoke first, unfortunately for Tantomile, to a near empty den. He gently shook Sil awake, who seemed much better off now than she did last night, though still fairly sad. They carefully put the book back on the pile, and sat talking until Tantomile and Dell returned.

"What is Dell's full name, anyway?" Coricopat asked.

"Just curious." He said to Sil's raised eyebrow.

"Dellfore." Coricopat made a face, the sides of his lips pulling down.

"Are you trying not to laugh?" She questioned, trying to not to smile now herself.

"Dell means 'valley' and fore means 'a place forward or in front'." He said.

"Valleyfront?" She questioned, giggling. As their chuckles died down, Tantomile and Dell walked in.

"Morning, dearies!" Tantomile said in overdone happiness, carrying a mouse for each of them.

"Morning, sister." Coricopat smiled. Dell nodded to his sister, who smirked when his back was turned.

"Morning Valleyfront." She grinned. Coricopat spat out the food he had just taken a bite of, laughing and choking at the same time. Tantomile hit his back.

"What?" He asked. Sil just waved him off.

"So you're feeling better this morning, yes?" Tantomile asked. Sil nodded.

"I know I won't get over … _it_ soon, but I have to try. They wouldn't want me to be sad forever. And I know I'll see them again, one day, far, far in the future." She said. Dell smiled.

"Good. You have to get this annoying pipsqueak Etcetera off my back."

Coricopat and Tantomile shared a look, before they all continued eating breakfast.

**A/N: Tada! I know her recovery seems really quick, but I wanted her to have a personality other than 'depressed'. She isn't totally over it yet though :(. **

**Last update for the day! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: See? I waited till the next day to update.**

**Tiherina: Thank you! ^_^**

**Musicgal3: Oh, it was such a horrible joke when I wrote it. But I couldn't dare to take it out, because those are the kind of jokes I come up with. I'm still thinking about romance… dunno yet. What do you think?**

Jennyanydots was up early, as always, and surprised to find that Dell and Tantomile were there to ask if they could borrow food. Of course, she had jumped at the chance to help them – it wasn't often one got to converse with the mystical twins, especially when they wanted your _help _– and for one of the first times Jenny noticed that they weren't just dolls, the dark twin did have a personality of her own. She seemed quite sarcastic, even.

Once the two had left she was free to do what she normally did before the rest of the Jellicles awoke – plan the Jellicle Ball.

It may have been months away, but it was the way she worked. She would plan far ahead, help everyone practice, and sometimes wake throughout the night with a brilliant idea, ready to jot it down (human pens were quite difficult to use, but she managed).

"Morning, Jenny." Skimbleshanks yawned, standing to meet his mate. He nuzzled her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Planning already?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Why do I even ask. Who was just here?" He asked again. Jenny put her pen down and turned to face him, wanting to see his reaction.

"Dell and Tantomile." Skimble tripped over the small rug in the center of the den.

"Tantomile? Really? Why?" He asked, dusting off his jacket and knees.

"She said it was too early to go hunting, and wanted to borrow some mice for her, her brother and the new kits, Silhouette and Dellfore." She explained, giggling at her mate.

"Ah, see? I told you they trusted you." He said, approaching her.

"Oh I know, I know, sometimes I just need proof. I'm a very self-concious cat." She sighed.

"The Great Gumbie Cat? Oh, who could not like you?" He chuckled. She playfully swiped at him as he checked his watch.

"I'm going to check the midday train today. I have a feeling some of the porters are slacking…." He said, raising a brow. She giggled.

"Go on. Go work, lead on --"

"Bring bacon?" He questioned.

"All that jazz." She laughed as he stuffed his pocket watch back into his vest and strutted out the door.

Sil stepped out into the sun, reveling in its warmth on her fur. She got caught up for only a moment, before her thoughts again directed her. She slowly walked through the junkyard, looking at the unfamiliar setting until she came to a familiar den. Jennyanydots had taken care of her, even when she was certainly being a pain. She watched as an orange tom in a vest strutted out the door, smiling, and slowly passed him.

"Morning, lass. Welcome to the junkyard!" He said in a jolly voice, with a Scottish accent.

"Thank you… erh…" She mumbled.

"Skimbleshanks." He offered. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Skimbleshanks." She said, and they passed each other, Skimble humming merrily.

"Knock knock!" Sil said, rather than knocking on the den's entrance.

"Oh dear, aren't I popular! What can I do for you sweetheart?" Jenny said, looking up from a piece of paper she appeared to be writing on. Sil slowly walked up and wrapped her arms around Jenny, hugging her warmly. Jenny, in a seemingly motherly way, hugged the small queen back.

"I'm sorry for being so bothersome yesterday. I just wanted to thank you, for your advice." She said, slowly unraveling herself from the Gumbie cat's arms.

"Why dear, it was my pleasure. I couldn't stand to just leave you there." She said. In a matter of moments Jenny had Sil in her arms again, her fur getting wet from Sil's freshly sprung tears.

"I just miss her so much. Mother, and Shock." She sobbed. Five minutes later Sil was walking out the den again, face clear and slightly monotone.

"If you ever want to come talk about it, just come see me dear." Jenny said, a hand on Silhouette's shoulder.

"Thanks Jenny… I really trust you." She said, smiling and walking into center. It was the time that the kittens woke up, and she had to find a certain kitten named Etcetera.

**A/N: I am FAR to lazy to write anymore just now – I have homework anyway. So, review! :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my adoring fans! *crickets cheep* huhz…**

**Musicgal3: Aww, I love Jenny and Skimble! And yes, I have this feeling Sil is sort of creeped out by little Cettie…**

Etcetera and Jemima were practicing some of the moves for Rum Tum Tugger's dance, giggling and trying to push each other over. As Sil approached, she was met by a gold and black queen, around Munkustrap's age.

"Hello dear. I'm Demeter, Munkustrap's mate." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Hi! Um… I was wondering if you could come help me talk to Etcetera. She appears to be bothering my brother…" Sil trailed off, and Demeter giggled.

"I'll drag you off if she gets to bothersome. She isn't bad, just excitable." Demeter said. They made their way towards the two giggling kits.

"Um, I want to talk to Etcetera?" Sil asked. The white, yellow and brown kitten stepped forward, grinning. The darker furred, wide eyed queen-kit giggled.

"Hi! You can call me Cettie! Are you Sil?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, I am. I came to ask you about my brother, Dell?" Sil said. Jemima giggled. Etcetera suddenly looked bashful.

"I'm just curious, 'tis all… he's entertaining." Cettie mumbled, and Jemima started laughing louder. Cettie turned around and gave her a look only good friends could possibly read on each other.

"I just want to know why he's so… gloomy. He needs to be more like Rum Tum Tugger…" Etcetera zoned out, and Sil could almost see the little love hearts in her eyes.

"The Who Where Whatter?" Suddenly Alonzo fell off his guard post nearby, falling to the ground and laughing uproariously. Demeter eyed him with speculation while Sil just rolled her eyes, starting to walk off.

"This place is weird." Demeter followed her, and Alonzo's distant chuckles echoed around them.

"Still think of her as a threat?" Demeter asked Sil. She stopped, and leaned in to whisper into Demeter's ear.

"She scares me." Sil stage whispered, and Demeter laughed.

"I'm sure we all agree with you there, sweetie."

Sil fell down onto the pile of blanket with a loud thump, her brother falling next to her nearly a second later.

"Why does this tribe have so many cats in it?" Dell whined. The mystic twins ignored the two, sliding into their own beds and falling asleep.

"Just shut up and go to bed, Valley." Sil said, refusing to let go of the strange nickname. Dell's eye twitched, before they closed and he curled up in a corner.

"Whatever." He fell asleep quickly, as he always did, and Sil waited until she heard three sets of calm breathing before she stood again. It wasn't worth risking the nightmares. The freakish, horrible nightmares.

"Awake again, I see?" Sil turned, seeing a smiling – and fully awake –Tantomile. She grinned nervously.

"I just don't think it's worth risking the nightmares." She said. Tantomile moved over to the piles of books, picking up the one Sil and Coricopat were reading the night before.

"So, shall we leave off where you started, or revise?"

**A/N: Aww, Tantomile is nice :p This chapter is like… really short, but I love it anyway (as I do all my chapters). It's another sort of filler chapter, with the exception of Sil meeting Etcetera. It's late and I couldn't be bothered writing more. Ger. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! Tada! I told you I'd get back to this **_**eventually.**_** I've been struggling in maths so… yeah. Stupid Geometry. P.S! I'll be changing my name to Getsemone on the 18****th****, so just remember that if you think 'I never story alerted anything by this chick!'**

**Musicgal3: Poor Alonzo. I know he should get hurt, but I can't bring myself to do it… or can I? :D**

**Tiherina: Thank you! Every loves seeing Alonzo fall off things. It's a way of life.**

"Coricopat? Tantomile?"

It really was quite freaky, being this close – almost _inside _their den. I didn't talk to them much, but they've been getting a lot of attention recently. Almost as much as I've been falling over…

Taking only the smallest step in I rubbed near the base of my tail, where a large, purple bruise had formed from my last fall. I'm normally not the clumsy, but everyone loses balance when they laugh that hard, don't they?

"Can I help you?"

"Whoa Jesus!" I yelled, jumping and spinning around to see Tantomile, the female half of the twins, uncomfortably close. She raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Bast?" She referred to our 'religion'.

"Uh…. Yeah. Munkustrap wanted me to get you and Cori to talk about something." I said, trying to smooth down my puffed fur. "He wouldn't tell me what." Tantomile nodded, before walking across the dark room and shaking a sleeping Sil. She sat up slowly, eyes half closed.

"Was there any reason for that?" Tantomile rolled her eyes as Sil ran her paw through her headfur.

"When Coricopat returns with breakfast, telling him to meet me at Munkustrap's as soon as possible." She said, before returning to me, nodding and walking out the door. I followed her out the door, jogging slightly to catch up with her.

"So how are the new kits doing?" I asked after a moment of silence. I never was good with awkward silences.

"They aren't much younger than you, Alonzo." She said, poking my arm playfully. "But luckily they are recovering from their grief. It will not be a quick recovery."

I nodded, looking down. As we approached Munkustrap's den, a small dark kitten ran out the doorway.

"Going out to play, see you later dad!" She yelled behind her, running off. I laughed as I lifted the blanket acting as a door, ushering Tantomile through. I smiled at Munkustrap before looking up to the sun outside. Munkustrap yelled over to me.

"You have night shift tonight, Lonz. Get some sleep."

Wonderful.

"You'll know when where back." Cori smiled at me, walking towards the door. I swallowed the small bite of food in my mouth before asking, "What should I do while you're gone then?"

"I don't know. Go explore, meet some new Jellicles. It doesn't matter how much you want to, you can't only hang out with my sister and I." He teased. I played along.

"Oh no! However shall I live on?" I fake fainted dramatically. Cori chuckled and walked out of the den. It was now the Dell decided to wake up.

"Whaddidimiss?" I sighed, and quickly filled him in.

"Can we avoid Etcetera? I really don't want to put up with her." Dell said, grabbing one of the rats that Coricopat had bought in for breakfast and scoffing it down.

"Slow down, you'll choke." I said, scolding him. Only a moment later did I have to whack him over the back to stop him from choking.

"Sorry." He wheezed. I laughed, and we walked out into the main yard.

"Oh great, we haven't even met _half _the tribe!" Dell whined. I looked around nervously, worried about what all these cats may think of me. Dell took a few steps forward. I stayed where I was, until he noticed I wasn't following him.

"Oh you're such a baby. Come on!" He said, dragging me along. Knowing Dell, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. I sighed dramatically, trying to hide what small amount of fear there was in me.

"Sil! Over here!" Luckily, Dell actually heard Demeter yell out to me, and we made our way over to her. She was sitting with an incredibly beautiful red queen and a somewhat mysterious looking brown abyssian.

"Finally decided to start meeting everyone?" Demeter teased. Dell groaned, still miserable over the fact we had to spend all day have awkward first conversations. Ijust laughed at him.

"Well, I'll start you off. This is my cousin, Bombalurina," Demeter motioned to the red queen, who smiled and winked, "And my friend, Cassandra." The abyssian nodded, smiling reassuringly. Dell nodded to them in turn.

"We already know who you are." Bomba said, motioning to us. I was rather uncomfortable with the fact everyone knew our story – it felt like my private life was for everyone. Cassandra just looked symnpathetic.

"I'm so sorry, it shouldn't be big news. I know a lot of cats in the junkyard won't talk openly about it." She said, lightly touching my shoulder. "We share your pain, we all know how it feels when a loved one leaves." I was getting better at controlling the tears that had become so familiar here, and so I just nodded, eyes down. I smiled shakily at her. Dell jumped in.

"Well it was nice meeting you ladies, but we're off to go repeat the previous conversation to every person we meet. Tatty-bye!" He said in an incredibly fake, overdone British accent (as cats, we don't automatically get an accent like that in London – it depends on with whom you were raised). As we left, I could hear them chuckling behind me, the saucy red Bombalurina saying "_I like him_."

**A/N: Oh, I FINALLY got around to finishing it. I couldn't figure out how the conversation between Cass, Bomba, Deme, Dell and Sil would go. I had so much trouble with this chapter. Okay, now we're through with that, I would love to see what you want it the story. Since I'm REALLY running out of ideas, and I have no idea where I'm going with this now I've forgotten everything. Review! (If you want :p)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, I know, one of THESE. Ergh. I have to make excuses now…**

**Actually, I have a real one. I had written out this whole chapter in my book, and then I lost it! All my stories… awws. So, I've had to rewrite it all. And then on a car trip to my grandma's birthday dinner I had a breakthrough with a new plot twist… thing…. Enjoy! Oh, by the way, I had to replace Galinda with Victoria, so the 'ria' bit has to be compressed to something like a 'yah' sound to fit. Oh, boo. I tried my best.**

**Jellicle-Wishes: Why yes, Who Where Whatter is one of my many (A.K.A**_** only**_**) successful jokes. Enjoy it.**

**Musicgal3: Notes… yeah… look above to see how **_**that one**_** turned out.**

**Sarah Victoria Cullen: Thank you! See? More, right down below this.**

**(P.S: Seeing as there is not only two main characters who sing apart and together, but a chorus, I shall clear it up for you:)**

"_Singing"_ – Silhouette

"_Singing"_– Victoria

"_**Singing"**_ - Sil & Vic

"_**Singing" **_– Chorus

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Victoria was one of the few queenkit's Sil hadn't met, but had observed from afar. Victoria, of course, had seen Sil, but never spoken to her directly.

And despite this, they _loathed _each other.

Sil preferred to avoid coming into any contact to the popular kit, while Victoria consistently swept around gossip about her during the week. And it was on a day much like this one that Victoria was looking over her work, smirking maliciously to herself that the new girl – one who had so eagerly stolen her spotlight – being jeered at behind her back. Silhouette was sitting near the oven, talking quietly with Demeter while Victoria watched, and listened. As Sil turned and passed nearby Victoria nudged the nearest kit – Etcetera. Etcetera looked up blindly, in her own mindless way. Inwardly rolling her eyes, Victoria waved a paw at Sil. Etcetera looked over, before turning to Tumblebrutus next to her and stage whispering to him.

"I heard she never sings _or _dances." She giggled. Pouncival bounced out of nowhere, adding quickly his two cents.

"I've seen her hanging out with those freak twins." Tumble looked shocked.

"Really?" They both nodded. Victoria giggled as attractively as she could.

"What a freak." She said, the other quickly agreed, as all did with Victoria.

"_Kits!_ We need to speak with you!" Jennyanydots called. After a minute or two, all the kits of the tribe – Dell and Sil included – were waiting as patiently as they could for Jenny to speak.

"Now as many of you know, you are all travelling to the alternate Jellicle home for a few days to learn about the Jellicle Ball." Sil raised a hand, asking about it. Electra and Jemima giggled at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." She said. Jellylorum, who had offered to help Jenny, smiled sweetly.

'_Pity._' Victoria thought, trying to look innocent despite her thoughts and actions recently.

"Well," Jelly explained, "Shiz is the name of the forest area the Jellicles keep as a spare home should something happen here. But to put it to use, we take the kits there each year to help them learn the moves for the songs for each Jellicle Ball. We leave tomorrow morning by train, and should be back in a few days. You will be given a denmate to stay with." Sil smiled in understanding, before nodding. Jelly motioned for Jenny to continue.

"Right," Jenny stated, "We just want you to get anything you need and meet at sunrise at the train station. Your denmates will be set when we arrive." The group said their various words of understanding, before scampering to get ready, or do nothing.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"_No!"_

The dens had been numbered, each kitten given their den number and told to find it. Now, whether it was an accident or some sort of joke, whoever decided to make Silhouette and Victoria denmates was in for a _really_ hard time for the next three days.

"You?!" Victoria screeched. Seething under the surface, Sil simply sucked air in through her teeth and counted to ten in her head. Her eyes were closed, trying not to look as the prissy princess who had been spreading lies about her since she first arrived. Victoria suddenly straightened and righted herself, blinking and plastering a smile on her face.

"Its okay, it's fine. I can rise above ineptitude." Sil rolled her eyes, entering the den before Victoria and surveying it.

The den was of a fairly average size, and was built like a large mirror was placed in the center, mirroring bother sides. It was built into a hollowed tree, as most of the dens were (with the exception of about three, built into bushes or piles of rocks held up with sturdy wood).

The small pile of blankets representing each bed was pushed against the far wall, directly opposite to each other. A small bottle of ink and a stack of paper sat next to each of them, obviously for writing letters. Sil took the left half of the room, Victoria the right. They happily ignored each other, before each taking their ink and paper to go write a letter outside, in the main area.

Shiz really was incredibly beautiful. Green grass laced the floor, trees standing far above their heads, golden sunlight filtering through the trees. The leaves were the beautiful golden and brown colors of autumn, many of them falling from the trees, littering the ground. Sitting on a sun-warmed rock, Sil dipped a claw in the ink, preparing to write. Across from her, sitting in the grass and leaning against a large tree, Victoria was planning the same thing, writing a letter to her mother and father.

"Dearest darlingest momsie and popsicle…" Victoria started, talking out loud as she wrote.

"My dear friends…" Sil said, writing in a plain, simple way.

"_**There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz…**_

_But of course I'll try my hardest –_

_- but of course I'll rise above it – _

_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes!**_

_**There's been some confusion for you see my denmate is…" **_Each of the queenkits to a pause in thought.

"_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe…" _Victoria sang sweetly.

"_White."_ Sil deadpanned. Both glared at each other, as the music that seemed to eagerly follow the Jellicle Tribe swelled through the clearing.

"_What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?" _Victoria sang to herself.

"_I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you." _Sil spat at Victoria.

"_My pulse is rushing, -_

_- my head is reeling – _

_- My face is flushing,_

_**What is this feeling?**_

_**Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?**_

_**Yes…" **_The girl's stood, storming their way over to each other, each of the other kittens watching with interest. As they approached each other their voices grew louder.

"_**Loathing!" **_ They spat in equal time.

"_**Unadulterated loathing!"**_

"_For you're face – "_

"_- you're voice – "_

_-__you're clothing!"_

"_**Let's just say, I loathe it all!**_

_**Every little trait, however small,**_

_**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl,**_

_**With simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration,**_

_**In such total detestation!**_

_**It's so pure, so strong!**_

_**Though, I do admit, it came on fast,**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last,**_

_**And I will be loathing, loathing you**_

_**My whole life long!" **_With the final note they stormed away from each other, the other kittens jumping and running to join Victoria, and try to get on her good side.

"_**Dear Victoria, you are just too good!" **_The kittens sang in chorus.

"_**How do you stand it, I don't think I could.**_

_**She's a terror, she's a tartar,**_

_**We don't mean to show a bias but Victoria, **_

_**you're a martyr!"**_

"_Well," _Victoria sang operatically, "_These things are sent to try us."_

"_**Poor Victoria forced to reside,**_

_**With someone so disgusticified,**_

_**We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!" **_And so, they all began to sing, Sil and Victoria facing each other from opposite sides of the clearing, one alone, one surrounded by friends – or fake friends.

"_**We share you're loathing!"**_

"_**What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"**_

"_**Unadulterated loathing!"**_

"_**I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you!"**_

"_**For her face, her voice, her clothing!"**_

"_**My pulse is rushing,"**_

"_**Lets just say,"**_

"_**My head is reeling"**_

"_**We loathe it all!"**_

"_**Oh, what is this feeling?!"**_

"_**Every little trait, however small,"**_

"_**Does it have a name?"**_

"_**Makes our very flesh begin to crawl"**_

"_**Yes…"**_

"_**Ahh…"**_

"_**Ahh…"**_

"_**Loathing!"**_

"_**Loathing!"**_

"_**There's a strange exhilaration,"**_

"_**Loathing!"**_

"_**In such total detestation!"**_

"_**Loathing!"**_

"_**it's so pure, so strong!"**_

"_**So strong!"**_

"_**Though I do admit, it came on fast,**_

_**Still I do believe it can last,**_

_**And I will be loathing for forever,**_

_**loathing, truly deeply loathing you,(**__**loathing you)**_

_**my whole life long!"**_

"_**Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!" **_ Victoria turned her back snobbishly from Sil, and in retaliation Sil stormed up to her, and right up behind her, bellowed 'Boo!' As loud as she could, forcing Victoria to admit an extremely girlish squeal. Sil, angrily, stormed back to her den, praying Victoria could find someone else to bother.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Nothing very interesting happened for the rest of their time at Shiz. Victoria continuously bothered Sil whenever they were around others, making them giggle and sneer (although none could deny she had a strong, beautiful singing voice, differing greatly from Victoria's, but lovely in its own way). But, whenever they were alone, they just avoided each other, not even glaring at each other as they did in public, though neither of them could pick out why. The train trip home was silent for Sil, who was more than happy to get back to the three true friends she had left now the Snow Witch (Sil's little nickname for Victoria) had turned the youngest half of the tribe against her.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: Yes, that's all!**

**Writing songs in where the characters are actually singing them is HARD. If anyone has any suggestions to make it look better, you'll be on my awesome list.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! I was away on a school camp to Tasmania for a week, but now I'm here to write some more! (I actually wrote this chapter using the notes app on my ipod touch. Tada!)**

**Insane Tara: I love your name! :p And, yeah, clothing and loathing rhyme, so it had to stay. Forgive me!**

**Musicgal3: Boo for the notebook! Yeah, I'm writing on my iPod now, which I will never lose!**

**Jellicle-Wishes: Wicked is awesome. I'm so sad I couldn't get the Australian version of the soundtrack… it was that song that inspired me to continue writing!**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Okay, so I'm not exactly a saint. I sat and do an awful lot of things I know I'll regret later, when I look back on my life. But something about this Sil, this perfect queen, bothers me to no end. How is it she just so easily accepted, while the rest of us have to work so hard for it? Why is it she is just so perfect in such an effortless way? What is it about her? And so, near instantly, a plot formed in my mind. Something that would cut her down to size, make her have to struggle as I – I mean WE – have struggled. It simply isn't fair!

"Victoria, if you claw any harder into that log you'll never get your claws out." Of course Jenny was right – she has been watching over me almost since my birth, constantly worrying over my condition, making sure that I'm always happy. Although guilt sometimes festers inside, I do not tell her that she takes this so far as to spoil me, giving me anything I can think of. I am, after all, the only daughter she has.

I look down in a hopefully convincing mock-shock, pulling my claws from the small log I was mutilating. I smiled and giggled in my perfected innocent way, batting my eyelashes and standing, kicking the log away. "Woops. Sorry, mother, I'll try not to do it again."

"It's quite alright, sweetums," Jenny cooed, waving it away with a paw and a happy smile, "It's not the only log in the forest." I laughed loudly; like it was the funniest thing I had ever heard, in a small attempt to humor her. She laughed also, directing me out of the den to the morning practice. "Must not be late, even though I must personally say you don't need the practice." Jenny commented. What can I say? Flattery gets you far.

"Oh no, mother, I haven't learnt this year's dances yet." I said happily.

"Too right." She nodded in agreement as we arrived.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

At this moment, in the early morning, Dell awoke after a late night in the den he had slowly grown used to, Etcetera's tiny face terrifying close to his own. He yelled loudly, only to back into the wall and hit his head loudly on the wooden rafter.

"Sorry!" The young queenkit cried, stepping back quickly as he fell forwards, clutching his throbbing head, red already spreading beneath the fur. A paw placed on his saw skull, Dell blinked repeatedly, trying to keep his vision from swimming dizzily as he stood.

"What are you _doing_, Etcetera?" He asked. She bit her lip, kneading a paw into the ground nervously.

"Well, I, um, just wanted to see if you wanted to… you know… hang out?" She asked. Dell groaned under his breath, sneakily hidden as a moan of pain and not aggravation, before laughing.

"You could have waited until I was awake, rather than just staring at me." He said. He motioned for her to follow, leading her out of the den.

"Why aren't you at that dance practice thing with all the other kittens?" He asked.

"I have an allergy to one of the plant types in the forest. My nose gets all stuffy, and then I can't breathe, so I'm not allowed to go." She said sadly, pouting. Dell suddenly felt sad for the poor kitten, placing a paw on her back in a most comforting manner.

"And all your friends are there?" He asked. All Etcetera did was nod. "Well," he smiled, "I need some breakfast, and I'd like to have a little helper out there. You got any ideas who could help me?" He began to look around the empty junkyard, as though looking for someone. Etcetera's hand shot up like a lightning bolt.

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" She squealed.

"Thank you Etcetera, I don't know what I'd do without you!" He said over-enthusiastically, as he dragged her out to start hunting.

'_Sometimes,' _he thought, '_you gotta take a hit for the team.'_

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

The days passed quickly for some, slowly for others. Dell and Sil had there separate problems, each praying for the day that they would be reunited, to get away from their annoying issues.

Victoria, despite not being able to understand _exactly _why she found Sil so infuriating, continued to turn the other kittens against her, although some would turn back in a heartbeat. Etcetera continued to follow Dell, at times as a pest, at others as a friend. And although they were both learning something, whether it be dancing, or the best way to escape from unwanted situations, they both felt that anything they learnt would be useless compared to what they lost – a small sense of security and friendship, even for only a few days.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure what the last bit is, but I needed to make the chapter a little longer. Really, I'm just using fillers until I can get Sil back home, and so I wanted to ask whether I should have another of these chapters, or just make the next chapter Sil's return to the junkyard? Anyway, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Lol, musicgal, you're like, my favorite reviewer. This chapter is for you with 250% more cute Cettie than I originally wrote it with!**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"She's just so infuriating." Sil ranted, pacing across the den as four heads followed her path back and forth. "She just waves a paw and they fall at her feet. One little lie and they loathe me!"

"Calm down dear --" Tantomile tried.

"_I will now calm down!" _Sil screeched. The dark queen took a step back, Etcetera flinching and hiding her small body behind Dell. Taking a deep breath, Sil apologized.

"It's just getting to me, the way they avoid me like the plague for reasons that aren't even true." She explained. Her brother slowly approached, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sil," He comforted, "We'll stand by you, won't we?" The other three nodded, smiling, Etcetera nodding faster than a bobble head doll on sugar, making Sil giggle. Sil slackened her shoulders, hugging her brother.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Sil said to Etcetera, who waved it off, going into some spiel about how nothing scared her, which no one believed.

"We all have our days, "Tantomile said, "Yours are just more… violent. What matters is, you still have your friends to calm you down. You've gone through a lot recently. We understand." Sil nodded a final time.

"It's good to be back." She said. Dell looked out the door at the moon high in the sky.

"I'm going to take Etcetera back to her den, you should get some sleep." He said. Etcetera scurried over to him, smiling. Sil simply trudged back to her bed, snuggling into the familiar blankets, smiling absentmindedly. Dell nodded to the mystic twins before heading out, dragging Etcetera with him.

"I don't know why nobody likes Sil, she's real nice." Etcetera said, spinning about as she walked.

"I agree," Dell said, "But then everyone has there own opinions. Before Sil left I was absolutely frightened of you and your endless happiness. Now it just makes me happy too. You have to learn to get used to someone as they are, or you'll never get along." As they passed a few of the dens belonging to the light-sleepers, they silenced, walking quietly. Once they made it to the den Etcetera shared with her mother, Dell waited to make sure she made it to the door before turning to return home.

"Wait!" Etcetera whispered loudly, getting Dell to turn around. She sped up to meet him, her lips touching his cheek before she giggled, running back to her door with a wave and disappearing into it. Dell remained emotionless, his paw touching his cheek lightly.

"As if things weren't screwed up enough already…" He thought to himself, turning to go for a walk.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"I am worried about the prophecy, brother." Tantomile said, moments after checking if Sil was sleeping soundly. Coricopat was sitting in the thin slither of morning light coming through the den entrance, wondering where Dell had been all night, pulled out of his thoughts by his sisters words.

"What is to worry?" He asked, "There have been no signs of the second step."

"Exactly. Nothing has happened." Tantomile explained, trying to keep the whine out of her voice, "Something is bound to happen soon. Especially with the New Season Ceremony coming soon."

"New Season Ceremony?" Tantomile jumped at the new voice, turning the see a drowsy Sil dragging herself from her bed.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Tantomile asked. Sil shook her head, asking her question again.

"The New Season Ceremony," Coricopat started, moving away from the door, "Is a celebration held with the beginning of each new season to celebrate The Mother Cat, who protects the Earth. The Winter Ceremony is most commonly known as the Jellicle Ball, for the Jellicle Moon is brightest. It is used to celebrate the coming of new life and the celebration of old life, including the coming of age for the kittens. Each season is combined to make the Winter Ceremony." He explained.

"SO what are the other seasons?" Sil asked.

"In Summer, we offer the bounties of Summertime. We bring fruits that were grown at Shiz, and celebrate the fun of life." Tantomile said. "Autumn has little to offer, and so we usually show the powers we each have, our talents and our gifts. It is the time without material possessions."

"And Spring is the ceremony of love and nature. We bring in flowers for decoration, and each couple who wishes to be mated gets mated in the eyes of the Mother Cat and the Everlasting Cat here." Coricopat said.

"It is often also the time when we welcome new cats officially into the tribe. A kitten may have to wait a whole year after their birth before they are accepted, depending on what day they are born." Tantomile added. Sil sat down, trying to take in all this new information.

"You sure have a lot of difficult customs." Sil said. Tantomile laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll be easily reminded as each approaches." The twins said in unison. Sil simply stared, wide eyed. They laughed.

"We practice a lot."

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: Will that tide you over until I can write more? ******


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm looking back on all my work, trying to figure out how much of these stalling chapters I should have before I get back to my original plot line. So, if you have time, answer a couple of these questions for me:**

**How many chapters should this story have? (AAL is planned to have four parts)**

**Should the Victoria issue be searched and resolved in this part or the next?**

**How quickly should the story advance from here? (i.e should the main part of my original plan span out over a large amount of chapters, or only two or three?)**

**IS SIL A MARY SUE?! (my poll question!)**

**Thank you lovies! Cookies for all!**

_

* * *

_

"So how are we doing this again?"

"It's simple, Pounce," Victoria seethed, trying and failing to hide her growing irritation, "Just sneak in, try to find some incriminating evidence, and sneak out. Anything I could use against her."

"But --"

"No buts!" She screeched, before taking a deep breath, calming herself. She ran a paw along his cheek, faking a loving look in accordance with a pleading pout. "It would make me very happy, Pouncie…"

"Okay." He breathed, nodding up to her and scampering away. He would do anything for Victoria – she was the bombshell of their generation, the new Bombalurina – and to be by her side would no doubt make all the toms jealous, and by comparison, make him the new Tugger (a lifelong dream of his). And so, however pitiful it may seem, he would do her bidding for now.

The den was lit with the soft glow of the corner candle, the piles of books towering in a dark fashion, casting long shadows around the room. Pouncival studied the sleeping form of Dell near the corner, his sister not present. In a quick sweep of the room Pouncival saw Tantomile asleep across the room, and what looked like her brother's bed, also unoccupied. They weren't anywhere in the den – which left his imagination to soar. For all he knew, they could be simply hanging around outside… or doing something they don't want anyone else to know about. Victoria could easily fashion something up about dealings with Macavity, or a 'forbidden love', or some queen-like thing like that.

She was going to love this.

_

* * *

_

"Okay, hold up," Sil giggled quietly, "I get the first verse, but then it all sort of screws up."

Coricopat had, for the time being, decided that as they had progressed to far in Latin lessons to date he would need to find something else to entertain her. And that thing was the Jellicle Ball. Already completely fascinated by the subject, it was quite easy to convince her to learn the songs.

"After the chorus?" He asked, earning a vigorous nod. "That goes something like 'can you ride on you're broomstick to places far distant'. It's Tantomile's line." He grinned.

"Rather appropriate, the little witch." Sil joked. She looked up to the near-full moon, judging it's place in the sky to tell the time. "We'd better head back soon if we want Tantomile and Dell to think we were there." Coricopat nodded silently.

The walk was a peaceful silence, the sound of quiet padding the only break in the beautiful sound of night. Sil found herself lost in the atmosphere; the ethereal glow of the stars, the way the moons' rays slanted onto the ground, the cool night air ruffling her fur…

And suddenly she was ripped from her daydream with a loud crash, her eyes crossing the front of the den to find a guilty looking Pouncival. Half his body was outside the den, wrapped in knotted fishing wire, pots and pans of all shapes falling onto his body in rapid succession. With the final heavy clang Sil approached.

"Pouncival?" She asked, both of his intentions and his health. "Are you okay? What were you doing in the den?" His ears shot upwards, his eyes darting before he realized he had no escape. He sighed, ears drooping as he looked sadly at his tied up paws.

"Victoria sent me." He stated, "She wanted some 'incriminating evidence' on you." He spat the word like a poison. He obviously didn't want to do it, but… Victoria told him to.

"Please, Pounce," Sil begged, untying his paws, "don't tell Victoria. She's making it hard enough on me as it is, I don't need any more of this." Unshed tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She had good and bad moments here, but recently bad was heavily outweighing the good. Pouncival stared blankly at her, standing as she finished. They stared silently, waiting for the other to crack. Coricopat stood silently on the sidelines.

"You were asleep. Nothing interesting." Pouncival muttered, his tail swishing against the ground nervously. Sil jumped and hugged him, thanking him and grinning like an idiot. He quickly scampered off, mumbling incoherently.

"He's a good kit." Coricopat said. "He's just corrupted by the way the world works now. Nothing is sacred." Sil nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. She sat silently, blinking, before looking up at her friend.

"Cori…" she said quietly, until he looked down at her, a question in his eyes. "Yes?"

"What did they do with Shock and Mother?"

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Finally got around to it! I have the next few chapters planned for a short ending, but I could easily add some for a long ending. I'm starting to despise how short my chapters are compared to how long it takes to update… so, yeah, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Okay! I'm back! Rather than address you all individually for the moment, Imma have a touchy-feely moment.**_

_**When I first started with fanfiction, long before AAL, I saw each reviewer as simply a random person I would never meet telling me I'm awesome. As time has progressed I've started to recognize behind each review is a person with a general view, a person with a favorite food and a house and a family who has taken the time out of their busy day just to tell me to keep writing. It's a good feeling, appreciating that people have taken the time to talk to you. And really that's what it is – it's like making new friends. And I do consider each and every one of you my friends, because over the course of this story I've learnt about you. I've learnt you're funny, or smart, or really like certain characters… and so I want to thank you, as friends, for sticking by this story so long.**_

_**Whew! Okay, touchy-feely moment over. Dry those eyes and get to reading!**_

_

* * *

_

I didn't want to be the one to tell her, but it must be done. I took her out of the Junkyard and on the short trek to the road, where the dark splatter of dried blood stood half seen in the dim light on the road. Sil hissed under her breath, turning her head away and scrunching her eyes. It hurt me to see anyone in a state of anguish, much more a friend. I laid a paw gently on her shoulder, directing her eyes to the sight before her.

"We would have given them a proper burial," I murmured, "had the human not done their own, strange ceremony with them." The human had treated them like garbage, from what I heard – jumping out of his metal contraption, walking lazily towards the two and kicking them off the road. I could not tell if it was some sort of ceremony they had, or plain disrespect, but our customs told us not to move them. Their fur was matted and they were rotting, a dark sight to see.

It broke Sil in two. She was sobbing under her breath, unable to take her eyes away even though I knew it hurt her to see it. She was mouthing something, over and over, louder and louder to the point I could hear her.

"They're gone, they're gone," she chanted, "They're really gone." I walked closer, slowly, wrapping my arms around her. She buried her head into my neck, her tears wetting my fur.

"It'll be okay," I cooed, trying to be like Jenny whenever she did this. (once a year, of course, someone would lose a tom or queen they had loved to the Heaviside Layer.)

"I had a father once, too." She said, almost to no one. I continued to rub her back, listening. "He would come and go… I remember an uncle too. He was nice, but barely visited. He and father worked together. And then, somewhere along, they stopped coming back. And mommy just waited, saying they'd come back, though they never did. And she just got worse and worse, and we had to leave…" she trailed off into sobs, but I could put the pieces together. I continued to hold her for several minutes before her eyes dried.

"Well well, what are two little kitties doing out all on their own?" I jumped at the sneering face, the mocking voice. He stood high atop a nearby fence, the rats that worked for him slowly stalking from the darkness, yellow eyes flashing, teeth gnashing and rasping giggles cruelly spilling from their mouths as they surrounded us. Sil shivered, part from the cold and part from the fear of the disgusting creatures surrounding us. There were at least 7, and only two of us. I was left with little choice, resorting to a familiar tactic. I silently drew a deep breath, releasing it with a loud cry.

_

* * *

_

"_**MACAVITY!"**_

Demeter jumped, one hand lightly over her bulging stomach and the other reaching for the blanket shielding her from the early morning. She wrenched it aside and stepped out, many other joining her. Alonzo rushed forward, alert and ready, eyes questioning.

"It wasn't me." She said, looking about. Munkustrap soon joined the ever-growing crowd, checking on his mate.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly.

"Yes," she replied, slightly irritated, "Now can I find out what's going on?" Everyone turned to face the silver tabby.

"Alright, anyone know who called?" No one raised a paw or said a word. Tantomile pushed her way to the front.

"Coricopat and Sil have gone," Tantomile called out loudly. "It may have been one of them." Victoria suddenly sobbed loudly, grasping onto the nearest tom – Plato. "My Pouncie is gone too!"

"I'm right here!" He called, protruding from a nearby junk pile.

"Pouncie, you had me worried!" Victoria cooed, wrenching herself from Plato's soft grip and running at the young tom. Pouncival side stepped, watching with a bored expression as she tumbled to the ground. "Don't touch me."

"Do you know where Coricopat and Silhouette are?" Jellylorum called, worried as usual when Macavity was near.

"They went to see Sil's mom and sister." He said, looking down sadly. He was fully aware of what had happened to them.

"The road," Alonzo reasoned, "It's too far from the Junkyard, Macavity may see it as his 'territory'."

A small group was assembled – Alonzo, Munkustrap, Mungojerrie and Tumblebrutus – to go and check for them. The kitten's were ushered, much to their discontent, back to bed, and everyone, even those who had little connections to the two, worried for them.

_

* * *

_

The rats continued to giggle, scratching the ground with their sharp claws and all together creeping our two intrepid kitties out. Macavity jumped down and stalked forward.

"And who is _this _little kitty? Haven't seen you around before…" he said. Sil turned away as he peered in close, closing her eyes tightly. He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to face him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He scolded, like an angry parent. For a silent moment they simply stared at each other.

"Adema's girl?" He asked himself, letting go and stepping back. Sil's brow creased in thought. Adema… her mother?

"Sil! Cori!" They turned, watching as an orange, white and black blur flew past and rammed into two of the rats, sending them flying back. A silver and black tom followed, ramming into Macavity as Tumblebrutus gracefully tumbled into another rat.

"Alonzo!" Sil called happily, running over to the black and white patched tom of the sidelines.

"Thank Bast you two are all right." He said, touching each on the shoulder lightly. Coricopat smiled at him warily.

"Rumpleteazer is in the bushes nearby, go find her." Alonzo said. Only a step was taken before more of the rats pounced, Alonzo and Coricopat each jumping into action. Sil screamed, jumping out of the way and simply running in terror.

"Sil!" Rumpleteazer called, pulling her into the shadow of the bushes. "We 'ave to go! They'll be foine here!" She said.

"But they're outnumbered!" Sil said, turning. She was stuck in place. Her honor told her to turn back and help, but she knew she wasn't a fighter and she'd just get pummeled back there.

"We've done this 'eaps o' toimes, just relax! Oi got a place you can hoide in till this all blows over." She said, dragging Sil away from the loud scratches and thuds.

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Um… I lost my book… again. However I have remembered how the story goes, just not where I'm meant to split it… at least two more chapters! Enjoy and review please!**_


	15. Authors Note, Q&A

**A/N: It's been so long! Since I'm so busy with my other stories, I thought I would post an idea just to help me get back into writing for the AAL characters, and to tide all my valiant readers over.**

**Here's the idea: You guys can have a Q&A with any of the main AAL characters. From Sil, Dell, Shock and their mother to Munkustrap, Macavity and Jennyanydots (not to mention all those inbetween) you can ask them any question you feel and they will answer truthfully.**

**So just send in (in review or message form) any numbers of questions for any number of characters, and I will answer them in the next chapter. After that I PROMISE that I will get back to the story. Super promise. (and once I'm done I will move this note and the Q&A to the end to keep the flow going In World).**

**So please, send something in and be thankful I'm still alive!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yo, I'm back! I've been unsuccessfully searching for my notebook (poor baby, it always seems to be missing…) but I have a general idea of what I need to do. This is only a little of what I meant to have for this chapter (I'm rethinking a lot of this part…) but I'm uploading anyway! ENJOY!**

_

* * *

_

It had calmed down reasonably since Macavity had struck – the Junkyard was back in working order by sunrise, everyone recovering as they always did when such a worry arose. Rumpleteazer left Silhouette at a safe place, where Macavity hopefully wouldn't go looking for her, before returning to the yard. No one could tell if the Napoleon of Crime had any particular interest in the queen, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Coricopat, Sil and Cettie were sitting in the den, simply moping about the missing presence of their friend and sibling. Slowly the curtain shifted, a somber faced Pouncival standing awkwardly at the door.

"You can come in." Coricopat said, curious as to why the tom was here.

"What do you want?" Etcetera growled, looking up from her position, lounging on the floor, "Here to find more things to hurt us with?"

He shuffled his feet. "I've come to... apologize. I'm sorry for everything I did. At first, I thought it was for love. I really did love her. Victoria I mean. But I've realized something." He took a step closer, gaining a little confidence. "She never loved me, she never loved anyone. She just wants us to fall at her feet and do as she says. And... I think I deserve more than that." Dell smiled warmly at him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, you're welcome here, mate. We won't turn you away." Pouncival sat down, and they soon began a conversation on the events of the past day.

_

* * *

_

Tantomile was in a small meeting with Munkustrap, being the messenger of sorts for the mystical twins.

"I have heard and seen nothing from Macavity." She told the silver sentinel. He looked worried; while Alonzo lounged lazily nearby, tail flicking around slowly. Demeter lay nearby with a distracted smile on her face, paws on her belly. Any worry she had receded when her mate returned.

"I hope it stays that way. Any word on where Sil is?" He asked.

"Sil is with Gus, at the theatre--" Tantomile cut short, her eyes widening and her ears perking upwards. Alonzo sat up with surprise.

"What is it?" He asked.

"They aren't safe." Tantomile gasped, turning towards the door and beckoning the group out of it. "Macavity found them. They—there's--" Tantomile struggled to find the words, obviously infuriated with herself.

"We have to find them! Get as many toms as you can--"

"No!" Tantomile shouted, surprising them both. "If all our protectors leave, Macavity will come here."

"Here?" Demeter screeched, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Dem – okay, halve them up and get something working – Dem? Are you alright?" Demeter had passed a simple hyperventilation, her breathing ragged and pained as her paws grabbed at her womb.

"I—I think they're coming!"

_

* * *

_

Sil couldn't find much to do with the boring old tom around – he went through his stories fast enough, leaving her to roam the theatre. 'As long as you stay nearby,' he had said, 'or I won't be doing my job.' Sil had scoffed, pushing open a door and wandering away.

She was looking through a hallway now, slowly checking each room and approaching a large window at the end. Examining the stained glass she stood mesmerized.

At least until it shattered unceremoniously, a heavy object ripping through the carpet

"What--" Silhouette was cut off as the small parcel exploded into flames, curtains and carpet catching on and quickly heating up the theatre.

"No!" She shouted, running back and trying to find Gus. The fire spread fast – faster than she could run – and she had to jump down the stairwell and land painfully on the floor. Smoke choked her lungs as she crawled along the floor.

"Gus!" She yelled, squinting as her eyes watered. "Gus!"

"I'm here, dear!" A voice choked, a paw reaching out from an air vent on the floor. Ripping off the metal cover, not bothering to replace it, Sil pushed Gus through the vents as they filled with smoke from behind them.

"Up, or out?" She asked, turning Gus to face her.

"_Up or out?" _She asked more fiercely, shaking him.

"Both." He replied, lifting the smaller queen with his paws and teeth and shoving her into a higher, smaller vent, sloping slightly upwards but leading the lamp-lit streets outside.

"But-what about you?" She asked. Gus coughed, a sick sound, paws covering his muzzle.

"I would rather valiantly give me life to save the young, than try to save myself and risk us both dying. Go, now, and try to save the theatre!" The tears in her eyes no longer just from smoke Sil sadly nodded in respect to her elderly friend, sniffling as she broke through the metal grate and into the streets. A lone shape in the smoke stood nearby, tall and heroically fighting through the flaming debris to reach her.

"Munkustrap?" She coughed, reaching toward him.

"Oh, so you know baby brother."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is (le gasp) the **_**last chapter **_**of An Autumn Leaf! Of course I've been planning a sequel and such… no worries! This is planned as a group of four (I had to plan out for it after I forgot I had a prophecy!**

**SO I've been sort of waiting for someone to prod me back into working since my muse has been hiding (I named it Companion Cube :p) but since I've had no such luck I looked back on the story so far, read through what I wrote (which I wrote, like, half a year ago) and here we have the last chapter!**

**This is also a hilariously long chapter, because for some reason I've started doing my chapter plans like episode plans with 10 different POV changes… whatever. This is a taste of what the writing style will be for part two, enjoy!**

**I want to take a quick moment to thank a list of people on this:**

**Roselna, Violaunte, Hazelthorn, etc – you're whole group has reviewed my story constantly, and you've all had great contributions to the CATS archive – cheers!**

**Musicgal3 – You were one of my first reviewers, and you haven't ditched, and you're on my Awesome List… thanks :p**

**Jellicle-Wishes – Macavity….. with a keyblade. Something for you to think about. Pure awesomeness is you!**

**Insane Tara - 3 you for asking questions and reviewing. And having an awesome penname. :D**

**Evanne Taylor – welcome, newbie, to like at . May we corrupt your innocent little mind with our spam…. Yeah. Wait, you aren't so new really… my advice still stands.**

**BreakBeauty – short but sweet reviews from you. Adore them, and thank you!**

**Tiherina – haven't heard from you in a while, but appreciate your feedback all the same. Thanks!**

**And everyone else I may have forgotten (my memory isn't my best feature…) THANK YOU!**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"And _then _what happened?" Etcerera pushed, hiding slightly behind Pouncival and clinging his shoulders like a feline shield. He sat unmoving, along with the rest of the gathered kittens (and some queens and toms nonchalantly listening in).

"He silently came closer, one paw raised like the paw of Bast," Sil told dramatically, raising her own paw like a fist, eliciting gasps from her crowd, "and promptly dropped this and ran." In her paw sat a small silver pendant, possibly a collar decoration, glowing brightly even in the absence of sunlight.

"Wow," Electra gasped, moving closer. "Can I touch it?" She reached forwards and poked it with a claw, jumping back like it had stung her. She giggled with Jemima quietly.

"Well, you worked up a lot of drama over nothing. It's just a stupid little ball!" Tumblebrutus added.

"Wait," Coricopat said, taking the small orb gently from Sil and examining it closely. It appeared to have a sort of clasp, very specifically shaped and looked locking.

"Let me see your collar." Shrugging to Tantomile, who gazed on from the sidelines, Silhouette removed her collar and passed it to her friend, who fiddled and hissed under his breath until he got the two to clasp together with a firm click.

"Oh!" Sil gasped. "How did you do that? How did you _know _that?"

"Macavity is tricky." Coricopat replied flatly. "I wouldn't put it past him to have a plan. He gave it to you for a reason."

"Maybe he's after you!" Pounce added. Several of the kittens gasped and conspired together, rumors flying quickly.

"No, I don't think so." Sil silenced them. She absentmindedly fiddled with the orb, looking into the starry sky for guidance. "Who knows what he's up to…"

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"Can I ask how it is you know her, sir?" Brute asked. Macavity stirred slightly, his neck cracking as it rolled. His bright eyes stared down at the tabby, the scar over his eye hiding whatever emotion may have been present.

"You can ask, slime," the red tom hissed, "But I won't answer." The ever familiar 'get out of my face' glare surfaced on Macavity's face, and Brute promptly scurried away. Sighing, Macavity pulled over a bowl of water, rolling his claws in the substance. An image stirred, blurring like an old TV before settling into an image. Sil, and one of the mystic twins. The small orb had been placed on her collar, exactly where he wanted it. Leaning into a comfortable position, he watched as Sil, her brother and the two mystic twins moved away from the group of eager Jellicle kittens into a den across the way. Macavity's gaze softened, something none of his henchrats or henchcats had ever seen.

"It's nice to see you again."

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"I completely forgot about the prophecy for a while there. Winter came quickly. The prophecy was filled." Tantomile told Munkustrap. The silver tom himself was fairly distracted, his mate hugging their son with a soft but careful grip. He was named Gus.

"So now two parts of the prophecy have been filled." Alonzo muttered, paw stroking his chin in what could only be described as a thinking pose. "And spring is coming up next…"

"Hopefully," stated the mystic twin, "spring is referring to next year. Maybe then we can have some peace before another tragedy."

"What was it again?" Munkustrap asked. His paw subconsciously reached for his son's head, scratching it as the newborn purred.

"_On one Spring night in cooling rain_

_The cycle shall begin again." _Recited Tantomile. It had been stuck in her head some time now – enveloping her thoughts, a constant cycle. It kept her up at night, worrying for those around her. The cycle would repeat; did that mean it had happened before? Could it happen again, and who would 'lose themselves and all they are' come summer?

"Well, spring seems safe. No disasters. It's summer and winter which are the big troubles, right?"

Alonzo chuckled, "you're in charge here, Munk, do go asking us." His friend had been growing more reliant on the opinions of himself and Tantomile, creating almost a council between the three of them. Of the two twins Alonzo had always pictured Coricopat as the leader, but with his short conversations with the snarky, sarcastic, witty female twin, he found her to be quite an extrovert who was just unlucky enough to be given an unusual gift.

"Alonzo, come back to the real world." Demeter's voice was almost otherworldly. Still basking in the birth of her son, she positively glowed. She could have been the Mother Cat. Alonzo smirked towards her, throwing a small thread at the blind kitten, who's tiny paws reached forward to play with the foreign object.

"Well, guess who has graveyard shift." He groaned, standing and stretching. Tantomile rolled her eyes at him and he slung an arm over her shoulder. "Again."

A claw made it's way to Tantomile's chin. "Hmmm… Mungojerrie?" Alonzo shook his head. "Skimbleshanks?" Again, Alonzo shook his head, his fur shaking with the ferocity of his movement. Tantomile snapped her fingers, pulling away from the black and white tom. " I know! Tumbebrutus!"

"No!" Alonzo cried, exasperated. "Me!" Tantomile shrugged, skipping out the door. "Then who cares?"

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Gus' funeral was huge. The entire tribe showed up after a few minutes, waiting to pay their respects to the Theatre cat they all knew.

"I didn't know him that well," Cassandra had said, "but he felt like someone who would always be there. It's hard to think that he's gone now, and that we won't get to hear his stories anymore." For someone who didn't know him well she was very emotional about his death. It appeared to be something she was known for – not appreciating the little things until they were gone.

The whole ceremony just seemed like a reason for people to feel bad for each other in Dell's opinion. And what made Gus so special? His mother and sister rotted on a streetside while Gus was mourned over by a crowd of friends and family? He could even stay there – he had moved into the den, curling into a pile of blankets and trying to ignore what was going on just outside. Only five minutes of piece later and Sil was joining him, curling up next to him and letting the sobs rack her frame as she thought about everything they had lost.

'But then there's everything you've found,' Dell thought. Coricopat and Tantomile, Etcetera, Pouncival, Alonzo. New friends, new family even. Not enough to ever replace what they lost, but something new that made them feel just as good. You can't fix a broken heart, but you can hold it together 'till it sticks.

And, hey, they had a whole lifetime to sort it out.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**Agh, why was the ending of this so difficult to figure out? BLAH! Anyway, it's a terrible way to make up for everything that I've missed, but it will all be explained in the next part. It will be called Winter Wings (even though it's mostly centered from the end of Winter into Spring and Summer) so keep an eye out for it around December/January. The reason you'll be waiting that long is not because I'm cruel, but hopefully so I can type up the story plan so I don't lose it and I can get 4 or 5 chapters done before I start posting so I never fall so far behind. I'll work on making them much longer, too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and you'll stick around for the next part!**


End file.
